


Surveillance

by MelJoyAZ



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelJoyAZ/pseuds/MelJoyAZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fun Ty & Zane smut fic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surveillance

“Fuck you, Garrett!” Ty hissed, his foot lashing out to kick Zane firmly in the shin. 

Zane howled and rubbed his leg, glaring at Ty. “How is this my fault, Grady?”

“It was your fucking intel, Zane! We’re here because of you!”

Zane sat back in his chair, stretching his long legs out as best he could in the small space. “I got the intel through a very reliable source. This CI has never let me down before. We just need to wait it out, they’ll be here.” He yawned.

“They’ll be here,” Ty mimicked. “That’s what you’ve been saying for the past 3 fucking hours!” He threw his arms out wide in disgust, Michelle Clancy ducking fast as his fist whizzed by.

“What’s your problem, Ty? Got somewhere else you need to be? You missing your weekly manscaping appointment, doll?” Zane sneered. Ty growled and threw his empty water bottle to the floor, taking a step toward Zane, who stood and beckoned him with a “bring it on” hand gesture.

“Fuck me, not again,” Clancy muttered, then shouted, “Boys! Not in here, Jesus! Take it down a notch! This van isn’t big enough for that!”

Fred Perrimore, who was manning the surveillance equipment nearby, shook his head and muttered, “Fucking amateur hour in here. Assholes.”

The four agents had been cooped up in an FBI surveillance van for the past several hours watching a dilapidated old three-story house, taking turns running to a nearby fast food restaurant and convenience store for comfort breaks and food. One of Zane’s trusted CI’s had told him that there would be a money drop at the house that day, the first of several payments toward a delivery of thousands of so-called ‘cop killer’ bullets, which were illegal in all 50 states.

The combination of boredom and stress was wearing on all of them, and Ty had been twitchy for the past hour, impatient to be doing something and tired of sitting around cooped up in such a small space. Zane knew how Ty hated to feel confined, but he was confident that his intel was good and he stood behind his information, forcing them all to wait it out, hour after hour.

“I’m going over to the house to check it out,” Ty announced abruptly, pulling his gun out of the shoulder holster from underneath his jacket and checking it carefully, then reaching for the door handle on the back cargo doors of the van.

Zane grabbed his arm and hissed, “The hell you are. The minute you get over there, these fuckers will show up and you’ll blow the whole thing!”

“Don’t you get it, Zane? I. Don’t. Care!” Ty yanked his arm free from Zane’s grasp. “I need to get out of here. I just want to run over to the house and make a sweep. I’ll be gone for 15 minutes, max.”

Zane growled in frustration, thrusting his hands through his hair and clenching hard, glaring at Ty.

“You won’t be able to stop me, Garrett, so don’t even try,” Ty warned as he once again reached for the door handle.

“All right, all right! Fuck! I’ll go with you, then. Let’s at least get mic’d up so we can call for backup if the assholes show up.” Zane checked his own weapon and reached for the wireless ear mics, slipping the transmitter into his pocket and then clipping the receiver onto his belt and holding a set of the same out to Ty.

Ty snatched it from him, unable to resist giving Zane a little shove as he did.

“Oh, my God, it’s like the kindergarten playground in here,” Clancy said, rolling her eyes. “Are you two going to be able to do this without killing each other?”

“Hey, look on the bright side, Clancy,” Perrimore said drily. “If they kill each other in there, that means they won’t come back, which means that it will be a lot quieter in here and there will be more room.” He stretched his legs out in the space vacated by Ty and Zane, lacing his fingers behind his head and kicking back. He grinned.

“Aww, shut the fuck up, Perrimore.” Ty said, flipping him off as he hopped out of the van and headed down the street to the drop house.

“Keep your eyes peeled, and let us know if we need to get out of there,” Zane said, following his partner out the door and then slamming it behind him.

Clancy and Perrimore looked at each other. “Twenty bucks says they get into it before they get back,” Clancy said with a grin.

“Blood or no blood?”

“Oh, definitely blood.”

“Both?”

“Hell, yeah.”

Perrimore thought it over, then reached out his hand to shake. “It’s a bet.”

****

Ty and Zane reached the target house without incident, their casual dress of jeans and t-shirts topped with leather jackets not attracting any notice. They slipped around to the back and Ty picked the lock easily. Before entering, they hooked the transmitters over their ears and switched on the receivers.

“Hey, Perrimore, do you read me?” Ty whispered.

“Loud and clear, Grady. Be careful.”

Unholstering their weapons, Ty and Zane entered quietly, using hand gestures to divide up the rooms to search, no further sound coming from them except for a quiet “Clear” as each room was discovered to be empty.

“Upstairs,” Ty whispered, pointing up. He followed Zane as they ascended the stairs as quietly as they could, and they cleared each room to their satisfaction on the two top floors before re-holstering their weapons. Ty blew out a breath as he leaned against the wall in one of the empty bedrooms.

“Nothing here, guys. Big fucking surprise.” Ty said snidely, glaring at Zane.

“Of course there’s nothing here, Ty. I could have told you there wouldn’t be. That’s what we’re waiting for, for someone to bring something here.” Zane walked over to the window and peered out.

“But nothing’s going to happen here, is it, Garrett?” Ty sniped. “This is a fucking wild-goose chase and I’ve wasted an entire day of my life that I’ll never get back on your bad intel.”

“It’s not bad intel, Ty.” Zane said, starting to get angry. “Don’t you remember what surveillance means? It means hours and hours of sitting and waiting! It means patience! It means willing to put in the time that it takes! We want to get these bastards so we make sure these bullets never get sold out on the street!”

As he made each point, Zane had started poking Ty in the chest, each poke a little harder, until he was stabbing his finger into Ty’s breastbone.

“Ow! That hurts!” Ty grabbed Zane’s wrist, immobilizing it, and Zane brought up his free hand and slapped Ty hard on the side of the head with it. Ty roared in outrage, charging and tackling Zane to the floor.

Inside the van, Clancy and Perrimore winced at the sounds of the epic struggle coming loud and clear over the microphones, and Clancy grinned. “Get my twenty bucks ready, sucker. They haven’t even been in there ten minutes and I bet there’s blood all over the place!”

“Ain’t over ‘til it’s over, lady. I need visual proof before I pay up.”

Back at the house, Ty had Zane pinned on his stomach, both of Zane’s arms wrenched up behind his back, Ty straddling his butt and leaning all of his weight on him.

“Give it up, loser.” Ty exulted. “I got you, and I win.”

“Fuck you!” Zane struggled beneath him, inadvertently rubbing his ass against Ty’s groin as he moved. Ty caught his breath, then widened his straddle so that he could press his suddenly very interested cock directly against Zane’s ass, riding Zane’s movements. Zane stilled, then lifted up again, circling his hips, letting Ty grind against him.

They were lost for a moment in the sensation, forgetting where they were, until suddenly Perrimore’s voice came through their ear mics, “Clancy, I think they killed each other.”

“I ain’t cleaning up no bodies! I think we should get out of here,” she teased. “Seriously, guys, what’s going on?”

Ty pushed off of Zane and sat down heavily on the floor next to him.

“Nothing’s going on, just…got it out of our systems, I guess. God, I needed that, to kick Garrett’s ass. I feel so much better now!”

“You didn’t kick my ass! I…”

“Oh God, children, not again.” Perrimore moaned.

“This is getting old, guys. Do what shit you need to do and get back, is that clear?” Clancy’s stern voice echoed in both men’s ears as they looked sheepishly at each other.

“Loud and clear, Mom,” Ty said ruefully, rolling smoothly to his feet and reaching down a hand to assist Zane. As he pulled Zane up, he couldn’t resist reaching around and grabbing a handful of Zane’s ass, squeezing hard. “Later,” he mouthed, and Zane winked at him. Fighting had always turned them on, and this time was no exception. They both adjusted themselves with sheepish grins as they turned to leave.

Zane gestured toward the stairs with a “lead on” motion of his hands, and Ty started down, Zane a few steps behind.

“Hey, I think we should…” Ty turned around and froze as he realized that, because of their position on the stairs, Zane’s crotch was directly in his face. Zane was still semi-erect, and at that angle it was outlined clearly under the tight jeans. Ty’s eyes flew to Zane’s, and they stared at each for a few seconds before Ty very deliberately reached down and turned his wireless mic receiver off.

“What are you…” Zane started to say, before gasping loudly as Ty leaned forward and mouthed Zane’s cock through his jeans.

“Garrett?” Clancy said sharply. “What’s the matter? Why did you make that noise?”

“Uh…I…” Zane stuttered. “I saw a…a spider.” He clenched his teeth together hard against a moan as Ty’s mouth moved up the length of his cock, his hand following behind and squeezing. Zane was now painfully hard, his erection straining the button fly of his jeans.

“A spider?” Perrimore snorted.

Ty reached for the top button of Zane’s jeans, slowly and teasingly opening it, then moving to the next one. He leaned up and kissed the small slice of abdomen that was revealed, his lips parted and moist.

“Hey!” Clancy’s voice startled Zane so badly that he almost sat down on the stairs, Ty’s hands flying to his hips to steady him. “Where’s Grady? He turned his mic off! What’s going on?”

“Grady? Well, he…uh…he…he’s in the bathroom.” Zane said, trying not to pant. 

Ty laughed silently up at him before bending back to his task, trailing his tongue along Zane’s exposed abdomen until he reached the front waistband of his briefs. Zane was so hard by then that the head of his cock was threatening to breach the top of his underwear, and Ty lowered the waistband just enough to expose it, humming low in appreciation at the sight.

“Tell him to pee faster, and you guys get your asses back here.” Clancy snapped.

Zane put his hand on Ty’s forehead to hold him off, striving with every ounce of his strength to sound normal as he said, “Grady might be in there awhile. He said…ahhh…he said the burrito he had for lunch might have been bad.” 

Ty grimaced and whispered, “Thanks a lot.”

“Eww, gross,” Clancy said at the same time as Perrimore’s, “Oh my God!”

Ty smirked and pushed Zane’s hand off his head, looking up at Zane, biting his lower lip in the way he knew drove Zane out of his mind. Zane held his breath as Ty leaned in once more, his moist lips parting slowly, hovering over the exposed tip of Zane’s cock. His tongue came out to circle his lips again teasingly, and Zane’s cock jumped, a drop of clear fluid welling up, sliding down. Ty dipped down quickly and caught the droplet on the tip of his tongue, dragging it back up to spread it around the swollen head of Zane’s erection, humming softly, letting the vibration stimulate Zane more. Pre-cum was running freely by then, and Ty lapped it up, tongue swirling.

He looked up at Zane again, making a show of licking his lips. Zane reached down and ran his thumb along Ty’s full lower lip, feeling the slickness. “Please,” he mouthed silently.

Ty held his finger to his lips in a “be quiet” gesture, then unbuttoned Zane’s jeans all the way, sliding his underwear down and snugging the elastic band just under Zane’s balls, making them jut out. 

“Oh, fuck yes,” Ty murmured almost silently. He smoothed his hand up the length of Zane’s cock, pushing it flat against his belly as he leaned forward and ran his open lips across Zane’s balls. He buried his face in them, rubbing his mouth over them, low appreciative moans coming from the back of his throat.

Zane reached out and braced himself with his hands on either side of the narrow stairwell, palms flat against the wall. Ty started kissing up the length of Zane’s cock, the long fingers of one hand continuing to play with his balls, cupping them, squeezing them, rolling them.

Zane didn’t realize he was gasping until he heard Perrimore’s voice in his ear, “Jesus Christ, Garrett, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Whazzat?” Zane slurred.

“Why are you gasping for breath like that? Are you okay?”

“Stairs,” Zane got out. “Going up stairs again.”

Clancy’s voice was skeptical as she said, “Stairs? Are you that out of shape, hon?”

“Garrett’s getting old,” Perrimore said in a sing-song voice. “Happens to the best of us.”

“Not old…gah…just lots of stairs,” Zane wasn’t even sure he was coherent at this point as Ty’s lips finished their journey up the length of Zane’s cock to tease the sensitive head, his mouth just barely closing over it, sipping, his tongue glancing off.

Zane was desperate for firmer contact, and he reached down and gripped the back of Ty’s neck, trying to force his head down onto him. Ty sat back and shook his finger in an “uh-uh-uh” gesture, grinning, then pointed to himself and mouthed, “My way.”

Zane tightened his grip for a second, but knew if he wanted a blowjob, and God, did he want a blowjob, he’d better do it Ty’s way. He let go of Ty’s neck and put his palm back on the wall, gritting his teeth. He looked down at Ty on the steps below him, his enormous erection pulsing between them. Zane couldn’t remember ever being so hard in his life.

Ty smiled sweetly at him, then bent back down to his task, gripping Zane’s cock at the base and angling it down slightly. His lips engulfed the head again but he didn’t put any pressure on it, letting it slide smoothly in and out of his mouth, getting it wet, his tongue fluttering over the sensitive nerves on the underside. Ty pulled back and kissed the very tip, licking all around it, then pointed his tongue and fucked it in and out of the small slit on the end of Zane’s cock.

“Jesus, Garrett, what the fuck kind of stairs are you climbing?” Perrimore again.

“Obviously the kind that lead to the summit of Mt. Everest,” Clancy said drily. “I’ve never heard him wheeze like that.”

“Told you, he’s old,” Perrimore said.

Ty continued to tease Zane unbearably, licking him up and down, nuzzling him, kissing him, never quite giving him what he wanted. Zane moved his hips, trying to chase Ty’s mouth, but Ty always stayed teasingly out of reach. He finally slid his mouth down over Zane’s cock again, and Zane grated out, “Suck it!”

“What?” Perrimore said, Clancy’s voice in the background faintly, “What did he say?”

“Oh, God,” Zane gasped. “I said…uh…fuck it.”

“Fuck what?”

“Fuck this…um…situation. There’s nothing here to find. Fuck it,” Zane’s voice trailed off as he glared at Ty, who had leaned back and was laughing silently, his hand clapped over his mouth, his shoulders shaking. Zane reached out and whapped him on the side of the head, hard.

“Suck it. Now,” he mouthed, gripping his cock in his hand, stroking it, feeling the slickness of Ty’s saliva mixed with his own pre-cum. Ty’s eyes darkened at the display, watching avidly as Zane jacked himself. He leaned in, taking the head in his mouth and sucking hard, finally. Zane let go of his cock, and Ty grabbed his hand, bringing it back. 

“Keep going,” he whispered. Zane did, stroking his shaft, the side of his hand meeting Ty’s mouth as it slid over the head of his cock, up and down, bobbing. They quickly found a rhythm together. As Zane’s excitement mounted, Ty pushed Zane’s hand away and took over, his hands gripping Zane’s hips as he took Zane’s cock deep into his throat, over and over. 

Ty then pulled back and let the head of Zane’s cock rest on his lower lip as he looked up at his lover.

“Fuck me,” he mouthed, then leaned in and took Zane to the back of his throat. Zane hissed, his hands coming down to grip Ty’s hair as he thrust in and out of Ty’s mouth, hard, the visual stimulation of watching his cock pass through those sinful lips driving him on.

“Let me guess, more stairs.” Perrimore said.

“Those stairs are kicking his ass,” Clancy said with a snort. “Garrett, I know a really good personal trainer that can whip you into shape.”

Zane wasn’t even listening as he fucked Ty’s mouth, his orgasm bearing down on him. He was about to come harder than he’d ever come in his life, and he had a fucking audience. Letting go of Ty’s hair with one of his hands, he brought his forearm up and covered his mouth, biting down into the leather jacket’s sleeve in an effort to keep quiet.

Ty knew Zane couldn’t take much more, so he took Zane’s cock deep into his throat and held it there, one of his hands coming up to roll and squeeze Zane’s balls, trying to push Zane over the edge. Zane froze, then erupted, his back arching, his cock pulsing, hot jets of cum shooting down Ty’s throat. 

Zane’s teeth practically bit through his jacket as he desperately tried not to cry out, waves of unbelievable pleasure rolling through him. He came long and hard, his glazed eyes looking down to see Ty, to see his throat working as he swallowed everything. Ty’s fingers continued to squeeze Zane’s balls, milking every drop out of them.

Finally Ty pulled back and pumped Zane’s cock with his hand, bringing up one last drop of cum, which Ty caught on his tongue. He swallowed it, then started licking Zane clean, wicked tongue swirling. The visual stimulation, plus the feeling of danger, the sheer overwhelming hotness of the entire encounter, surprised a long, low groan out of Zane. He clapped a hand over his mouth, looking down at Ty in horror as he sagged bonelessly against the wall, drained from the intensity of his orgasm.

Ty froze, then pulled back with an exasperated look at Zane, placed a last kiss on the tip of Zane’s softening cock, then switched his receiver on.

“He’s okay,” he said, his voice only a little hoarse. 

“What happened?” Clancy demanded. “Do we need to come over there?”

“We’re on our way!” Perrimore shouted.

“No!” Ty said sharply. “He’s okay. He…uh…he…turned his ankle on the stairs!” He looked triumphantly at Zane.

Perrimore sighed with disgust. “Oh, my God. Garrett and those fucking stairs.”

“Can he walk? Does he need help?” Clancy said worriedly.

“No, no,” Ty said hastily. “He just needs to walk it out. He’ll be fine.” As he spoke, Ty was tucking Zane away, pulling his underwear up, buttoning his jeans. He gave Zane’s crotch one last pat and stood up, sliding his arm around Zane’s waist to help him the rest of the way down the stairs. Zane leaned gratefully on him, his legs still a little shaky, his stomach clenching at the close call. He’d never been so grateful in his life for Ty’s ability to lie his way out of trouble.

Ty let go of Zane as they came to the bottom of the stairs, and Zane leaned against the wall for a moment, trying to discreetly catch his breath. He was fucking tired of the “stairs” jokes at his expense, but how else was he supposed to cover up what was going on? If he had switched his mic off, along with Ty’s, the other two agents would have come in with guns blazing, afraid something had happened. He’d had no choice but to leave his mic on for reassurance, and Zane had to admit to himself that it had been fucking hot. A close call, but hot.

Now he looked over at his lover and saw Ty try to adjust himself in his tight jeans. Ty was obviously erect, and looked uncomfortable. Zane suddenly had a very wicked idea, give Ty a taste of his own fucking medicine. He wanted to fuck around, well, then, let’s fuck around.

As Ty approached Zane with a “let’s go” gesture, Zane grabbed him and shoved him against the nearest wall, his arm across the front of Ty’s shoulders, holding him in place. Ty opened his mouth in outraged protest, but Zane already had Ty’s jeans undone and his cock out. He spit as quietly into his hand as he could, then reached down and began to jack Ty hard, just the way Ty liked it; fast with a twist of his palm over the head at the end.

Ty’s eyes rolled back in his head, and he arched his back, his hips already in motion, fucking his cock through Zane’s tight fist. Zane wasn’t trying to tease him, he was just trying to bring Ty off as fast he could. Zane pumped him hard, feeling Ty’s fluid sliding down and helping to lube the way. It was only a dozen strokes or so before Ty started coming, long and hard. His head thumped back against the wall and his mouth opened, so Zane clamped his free hand over Ty’s mouth, smothering whatever sounds he was going to make. He could feel Ty’s open mouth working against his palm as Ty came, his hot cum filling Zane’s palm and stringing over his fingers. 

“Garrett? Grady? What’s going on?” Clancy sounded worried again. “You’re too quiet!”

Zane grinned, enjoying talking to Clancy while he was jacking his lover off. It was fucking hot. “We’re just finishing up a few things. Be back in five minutes, tops.”

Ty’s orgasm was winding down, so Zane slowed his strokes, letting go of Ty’s mouth with his other hand. Zane had a napkin in his pocket from his last snack foray, so he reached in with his clean hand and brought it out, wiping Ty’s cum off of his palm and starting on his fingers. Then he noticed Ty, his head still back against the wall, his mouth still open, struggling to recover from his orgasm.

Taking his cum-covered fingers, he shoved them in Ty’s mouth, rubbing them over Ty’s tongue, coating it with Ty’s own cum. Ty, entering into the spirit of things with enthusiasm, starting sucking and licking Zane’s fingers, not realizing the smacking sounds he was making.

Of course Perrimore chimed in with, “What the fuck is that noise?” but Zane was ready.

“Grady’s eating a pack of crackers he found in his pocket, trying to settle his stomach,” Zane said, thrusting his fingers in and out of Ty’s mouth with gusto, enjoying seeing them between his lover’s full lips.

“Jesus, Grady, do you always eat with such…orgasmic intensity?” Clancy said dubiously. “God, the smacking…it’s…it’s disturbing.”

Zane grinned, pulling his fingers out of Ty’s mouth finally, reaching down and tucking Ty in and zipping him up. The whole thing had taken probably two minutes, and they needed to get going. Ty was licking his lips, his eyes shining with satiation and enjoyment, and Zane got another brilliant idea.

“Hey guys, we’re headed out the door and we’ll be visible in about one minute, so we’re going to switch off audio now. Keep an eye out, we’ve just got to lock up and then we’ll be on our way back to you.”

He switched off his receiver, then reached toward Ty’s belt and did the same. They were now radio-silent, and Zane gave in to his sudden need to have a taste of Ty. He dove in with his mouth, gripping Ty’s hair to keep him still, licking, sucking, biting at Ty’s lips.

They both moaned at the contact, finally getting to indulge and make noise, growling sounds and groans coming from both of them as they ate at each other’s lips.

“God, I love this mouth,” Zane gasped. “Seeing you take my cock and my fingers was so fucking hot.”

“Mmm,” Ty moaned, his fingers tangling in Zane’s hair, letting Zane ravish his mouth.

“Tasting both of us, taking it all. It turned me on, baby.” Zane sucked Ty’s lower lip into his mouth, then let it go with a pop. He reached down and grabbed Ty’s ass, pulling their groins together, grinding against him. “Turned me on so much that I’m going to take you home tonight, bend you over our table and fuck you til you scream.”

“Oh, yeah,” Ty breathed.

Zane pressed their foreheads together as they gasped for air.

“Shit, we gotta get out of here or the cavalry will come riding in.” Ty said wryly.

They both made sure their clothes were in order, checking each other over to make sure no incriminating evidence clung to either of them. 

“Your lips are so swollen, baby,” Zane growled, running his thumb over them.

“Stop it or we’ll never get out of here! Then Clancy and Perrimore will burst in and catch us with our pants down!” Ty batted at Zane’s hand. “If they notice anything, I’ll just say that you got a lucky punch in and caught me on the mouth.”

Exiting the house, they made sure it was re-locked, checking the surrounding area carefully before making their way back to the surveillance van.

“Hey, look who’s home!” Perrimore crowed. “And no sign of blood. Pay up, lady.”

Clancy glared at Ty and Zane, pulling her wallet out and slapping a twenty down on Perrimore’s outstretched hand. She stomped toward the van doors and opened them, starting to jump down.

“What’d we do now?” Ty asked. “What’s that look for?”

“You were supposed to beat each other up in there. There was supposed to be blood and gore and guts and…” her voice cut off as she slammed the door, presumably heading to the fast food restaurant for a comfort break.

Ty looked at Zane, who winked at him behind Perrimore’s back. Okay, maybe surveillance wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
